micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Siber city
Re:Alliance Yes, I'd like to ally with Dudeville, Kingdom of Circlia and Siber City. Viačeslav 14:34, September 11,a 2011 (UTC) Please stop spamming my talk page. And please learn to use the four tildes to sign your posts. No, I am not interested in any alliances with whoever you are. Bdag 14:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) yes i will ally with you, email me the details, charlie.head@live.co.UK Siber city 01:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) we declare war on Abraham Limon topic if you saw the last one I made a mistake Greetings, Siber City. I am Michael II of Grum, and I understand you want us to be allies. However, I don't know much about your micronation, as your page is not currently in order. Also, It would be helpful to understand what kind of alliance we want to establish, be it military, commercial, administration, or a political bloc. Michael I and I are open to good relations, but we request more information about your history and government, and the type of alliance that you propose. Please reply. ☺ I would like time to consult with my Most Trusted Advisors and My Inner Circle before any formal arrangement is made. Great King Henry Nichol 14:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) This is a big deal Greetings, leaders of Siber City. Creating an alliance is a very important action, yet you have not fixed up your page since you first started asking people for alliances with the same cut and paste message. I'm sorry if I sound unfriendly, but at least have enough information up about your nation, and ask formally for alliances (and what kind, too). I think I speak for many new nations that if you don't improve your article, we will see your proposals as spam. Also, we do not have any tolerance for trolls or bots. I am open to freindly and peaceful relations, as any cool-tempered government would be. I would love to see your nation flourish and improve. Sincerely, Michael II Grummia 21:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ally Greetings Siber City. This is Prime Minister Brandon Kim of The Independent Republic of Brogenia. I understand that you would like to ally yourselves with us, but seeing the lack of information that your micronation (and wikia) provides, I am sorry to say that we must decline. I do hope that you will provide more information about your micronation, so that The Independent Republic of Brogenia will be able to accept this ally proposal. Brandon Kim 01:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Brandon Kim, Prime Minister of The Independent Republic of Brogenia, Commander of the Brogenian Defense Force On behalf of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia, His Majesty King Anonymous asks of Siber City to please produce a formal reason as to why making an alliance with your nation is the correct disision. In response, Galacia will agree/decline it and if necessary, produce a formal reason for our own nation. The Awesome X! 00:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the Prime Minister of The Independent Republic of Brogenia with what I, King Anonymous, before preceeding to create a diplomatic relation, need to see more information about your grand nation instead of opinions. What military, if so, do you have? What organizations? Have you joined a peace or anti-terrorist group? What is your currency? Do you have a flag and coat of arms? I do not wish to interrogate you, but on behalf of Galacia, I need more national information about Siber City. Perhaps make a template that's on all of the other pages? Make a flag and COA? Provide detailed information about Siber City? Another reason why I am unwilling to accept the relations proposal is that Galacia is a fairly-new micronation and needs a little bit of time to build up our potential and reputation. I cannot be making alliances every other second, even though this is the first proposal to me. The Awesome X! 22:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the proposal. Unforunately the Cockatiel Empire denys it because there is little information about your country. Sincerely, President Eastest566 18:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Reviewing the Alliance Dear Siber City, This is King Anonymous of Galacia, and I have a proposal for you. If you create a flag, motto, etc and put in on a template so that it looks clean and respectable, I will accept your alliance proposal. Please think about this and respond. His Majesty, King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia